warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire's Idea
Fires Idea episode two of fire rainbow /preface ---- "Flare!" I call, setting my eyes on the horizon. I search with all my might, but I can't see them I can't see two cats - not even one. The dark she-cat runs to my side immedeately. "Yes, Fire?" I glance at her to see her bright eyes shining. I try to hold back a smile, but I can't. Flare's just really sweet. Ever since she was a kit, she had always been super helpful and determined. Those qualities are what brought her up to second-in-command for our cats. "Split the cats up into different groups: Take 4 or 5 warriors and make them attend the needs for our queens. The rest of the warriors will either go hunting or start looking for a permanent place to settle. Split the apprentices in half - half will go hunting, while the other half will gather moss-" "What about the nests?" "The elders have offered to make the nests." Happiness fills me as I remember Blossom and Embers come and offer to build nests. That's what I like about the cats here. They all work hard, and they all eventually get their reward. I've heard of other places - from travelers - where rules are unfair, and that they have run away from their old home. "Very well, Fire." Flare bolts off, and I focus on the distance again. Where are they? Are they even okay? Did - Did one of them die? I nearly choke on the thought. That's not going to happen, I chide myself. Rainbow and Blizzard have had many experiences with dogs before. They'll manage. I start walking towards the other cats, having given up hope. They should be here by now. They should be safe. They should- "Fire!" I hear a shout coming from behind me. Whirling around, I see two silhouettes forming in the distance. Both are coming toward us at a decent pace. One cat is silver, the other, white. It's them. Rainbow and Blizzard. "Fire!" I hear the shout again. They're getting closer, and distiguishing their voices in easier than before. It's Blizzard this time. I run up to meet them, pure joy making me forget that I'm a leader. I'm just Fire, and my best friend and her boyfriend have just returned from doing something stupid and reckless. I just run as fast as I can. I near collide into Rainbow. "Rainbow!" I breathe happily. She looks at me, her deep blue gaze full of confusion. I start to panic. "Rainbow?" I ask again, hoping this is all a joke. "Blizzard, what happened?" I ask, fear making my voice an octave higher. What happened to Rainbow? How did she become like this? But most of all: What will happen to our friendship? My eyes are wide as he searches for the right words. Everything he says seems to fly by so fast. "Umm... the dog... Rainbow almost dead-" "What?!" I scream. I feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I feel the gazes of the other cats from the band looking up and staring at me. "How did that happen?" I ask, my tail lashing. "How could you let something like this happen to your girlfriend?" "Er-" "I knew you weren't good enough for her! I won't let you just stand there and let my best friend get hurt!" Blizzard shrinks down and flattens his ears. "She has amnesia?" "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" I breathe, clenching my teeth to keep from yelling again. This is too much. Just too much. It's his fault that Rainbow now has amnesia because of a dog! A stupid mutt! "It's your fault she's hurt!" Tears start to run down my face. "I mean, look at her. She's hurt. She has amnesia, for our Ancestors' sake!" I turn to take a good looks at her, but then realize that she's gone. My blood turns cold. I'm not letting this happen to my best friend. She couldn't have gotten amnesia. "Boo." A cat hisses into my ear. I scream and fall over, which brings Flare running over. I gorn, letting myself lay still in the grass. This must be what Rainbow feels like everytime she trips and falls over something - or even nothing. Remembering Rainbow, I let out a sob. If Rainbow ever recovers, I swear I won't make fun of her about falling over ever again. "Fire! Fire!" Flare comes and starts shaking me. I refuse to make a response. What, with Rainbow gone... "Shhh!" the same voice that scared me makes Flare quiet. "She thinks I have amnesia." the cat said in a loud whisper. She thinks I have amnesia... It takes a second to process her words. Rainbow... Rainbow! She's safe after all. I'm suddenly so relieved that I turn over, onto my back and just stare at them smiling. Rainbow is the first one to grin. "Even I'' was surprised that you feel for that, Fir." I roll my eyes as I get up and groom my fur a bit. Leave it to Rainbow to nickname me after a tree. Blizzard and Rainbow start laughing, and I can hear Flare trying to stifle her giggles. "Just let it out, Flare." I hope I sound bored - I don't want Rainbow to think that her "joke" got to me. "Come on, let's leave. The others will be waiting for us." I storm off, leaving the other three to walk back together. I feel so upset. i don't know ''why, though... I'm not going to let Rainbow get away with this. I'm not going to sit around here and let her make fun of me. She might be my best friend, but I'm going to show her. I'll do something; something that will make her respect me in a way she never did before. I'll think up of an idea... something so impossible. And I'm going to make it work. Looking up at the now setting sun, I wish I could change what just happened. I wish I could do something with my fate. I wish I could find away to change my destiny... that's it. Destiny. My idea will have something to do with helping people choose their ultimate fate. I run back to camp at full speed, this new energy making me feel more determined than ever. ~ "Rainbow?" I find the silver she-cat after I come back from hunting. She's with the apprentices, showing them how to gather moss effeciently with the least amount of effort. "Just like that, okay, Storm? That's graet! You did really good. Breeze, don't step on the moss!" she scolds a little black tom. "Rainbow?" I hiss. All the apprentices look up. I force a smile upon my face, hoping that the apprentices would buy it. I definitely knew that Rainbow wouldn't. "Rainbow, I'll need to talk to you for a moment. Is that alright?" I look at the little wide-eyed apprentices, and I feel my smile growing more genuine. It's hard to resist them, no matter how hard you try. The little tom named Breeze gives me a nod. "It's alright Fire. We understand." He waves his tail. "We'll do what you told us to do, Rainbow!" Rainbow follows me away from them, where no one can hear us. "What do you think about an idea where we can get the Ancestors to help us with our destinies?" "Whoa." Rainbow says, widening her eyes. "That sounds really cool." she whispers. "Really?" I say, brightening up at once. Rainbow is probably the only cat who can do something like this to me. She nods. "I honestly wish that I'' could've come up with an idea like that." She says cheerfully, waving her tail. "Can you go and tell Blizzard that we're having a meeting tonight? I'm telling Flare. Don't worry, I'll make it quick so that we can all go to sleep." I add when she yawns. "Should I tell him about the idea?" I nod my head. My idea, ''Fire's idea will become important here for our cats in the generations to come. I can just feel it. Rainbow bounds away to find Bliazzard while I go and look for Flare. Finally spotting her dark rowan-ginger pelt, I run up to her, where she's helping some warriors tend to the queens. "Flare." I say, tapping her shoulder. "I have something quick together; I'll let you get back to your work soon." She nods her head and follows me to a reasonable distance away, where no cat can hear us. "So what do you want to talk about?" sh asks, genuinely curious. "Well, first: we have a meeting tonight. I'll make it quick so you can sleep." I say apologetically. "What the second thing?" Flare asks. I love that about her: she's always straight to the point. "I have an idea for our band." ~ "So I had an idea," I began. The moonlight is shining on the other three cats, making them look eerie. I try not to let that get to me. "Maybe there's a way to help us see our fate." "How is that even possible?" Blizzard asks. Rainbow is leaning on his shoulder, evidently asleep. "The Ancestors. Obviously." "Wait - so what is your actualplan?" Flare aks, trying to ease up the conversation. I smile micheviously. "We're going to make the ancestors tell us our destiny." Category:Fire Rainbow Category:Sea's Fanfictions